Nothing Can Come Between Us
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: The bond between four best friends - four brothers - is much stronger than the intention to tear them apart. Carlos, Logan, Kendall, and James figure this out once Griffin tries to separate them for his own selfish needs.


**Hey guys. This is a story I wrote since last Wednesday, but I couldn't upload it until now because I had no access to the Internet. Anyway, I hope you all like it. It has angst between all the boys (though I do think it could have more Kendall angst). :P**

* * *

"I don't want to lose you guys. You guys are my best friends... You're my brothers." Carlos looked up, his brown eyes reflecting pain and sadness. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, in front of the bright orange couch situated in the living room of Apartment 2J. He turned to Kendall, who was sitting beside him, the blond offering him a small smile which rapidly vanished into a frown. Turning to his other side, he wasn't met by a pair of eyes. Logan had his head down, refusing to look anyone in the eye. Sighing, he turned to James. The brunette was sitting behind all three of them on the couch with his chin resting in his hand. He pouted at seeing the saddened look in Carlos' eyes. Carlos, who always seemed to be so happy and full of innocence, seemed broken and hurt.

"Is there even anything we can do?" Logan muttered, finally looking up. All three pairs of eyes turned to him, taking notice of the fact that his eyes were red from crying. None of them had even noticed he had been crying- then again, they had all been engulfed in their own thoughts.

"You alright, Loges?" James asked softly. He stared with worry at his best friend, who only gave a tiny nod in response. Carlos reached over, trying to lay a hand on Logan's shoulder, but as soon as the smaller boy's fingertips ghosted over the fabric of the brunette's t-shirt, said boy got up and ran towards the door, a sob slipping from his lips.

"Should we go after him?" James asked, already getting up from the couch. Kendall nodded in response, Carlos being to taken aback by Logan's reaction to say anything or move at all. "Litos, are you coming?" the brunette questioned once he realized that the little Latino was still sitting on the floor, his knees pulled up to his chest.

"What?" As if snapping out of a trance, Carlos looked up. James motioned for him to follow him and Kendall out of the apartment, which he did without questioning any further. Kendall wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close and hugging him for only a few seconds.

"He didn't mean it, buddy. You know that, right?" Carlos nodded as he bit down on his bottom lip, trying not to let any tears fall. He knew Logan didn't mean it. They were all stressed beyond belief. It seemed that for the twentieth time, Griffin was once again threatening to break up not only the beloved boy band known as Big Time Rush, but also the boys' lifelong friendship.

They had returned from Rocque Records only about two hours before, from an urgent meeting that Griffin had gathered them for along with Gustavo and Kelly. In said meeting, the CEO of RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid- AKA, Gustavo's boss- had suggested once again to split up the band, claiming that he wasn't making enough money with Big Time Rush. Upon hearing the news, Gustavo had yelled, leaving everyone in the room almost deaf, Kelly being the one to calm him down. Kendall had lost it, spitting out every reason as to why Griffin's idea was absurd. James, Carlos and Logan had sat throughout the whole thing, not really knowing what to do. They knew that going against Griffin's plans was a bad idea, which is why after a while, they pulled Kendall out of the room and took a cab back to the Palm Woods.

As soon as the cab had come to a stop outside the Palm Woods, Kendall had stormed out, not even bothering to wait for the other boys. He had locked himself in his room, only opening it when Logan asked him to do so. And the blond wouldn't have let him in if the shorter brunette had not pointed out that he had to let him in since it was his bedroom as well. There, the two boys lay on Kendall's bed, side by side, silence filling the room.

"He can't do it, can he?" Logan had whispered, turning to Kendall. The younger boy had turned around, the glare he had previously had on his face changing into a solemn look. He had given a shrug, sighing softly.

"He can, Logie. He owns Big Time Rush, therefore, of course he can." Logan had opened his mouth to speak, but Kendall had stopped him as he continued with, "But we're not going to let him."

Kendall's words had seemed to calm down the smaller boy, if only for a little while. A little while being only a couple of seconds- until a loud crash broke the silence in the apartment.

While that was going on, Carlos had curled up on the couch, pulling his knees up to his chest, tears threatening to roll down his face. He had considered turning the television on, thinking it might help him get his mind off of things, but had decided against it, seeing as how the remote was sitting on the coffee table and not on the couch. He had no energy or willingness to get up. At that moment all he wanted to do was to cry and be swallowed up by the earth. If he was going to be separated from his brothers, then there was no point in seeing another day, another sunrise.

James, having bottled up all the anger he was feeling, stormed towards the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. He had turned towards the sink, his only intention being to wash his face with cold water. But as his eyes fell upon the reflection in the mirror, all the anger seemed to take over, and before he knew it, he had pulled his hand back, only to bring it forward with as much strength as he could muster. Shards of glass flew all around him and fell into the sink as his fist collided with the mirror. The pain in his hand didn't make itself present until a few seconds later.

"James!"

Carlos burst into the bathroom, taking in the sight in front of him. Kendall and Logan were right behind him. Worry could be seen in their eyes. "James, what's going on?" Kendall asked softly, brushing past Logan and Carlos and wrapping his hand around James' wrist, inspecting the damage. He turned to Logan and asked him to grab the first aid kit. Logan ran out of the bathroom, leaving Carlos, Kendall and James alone in the little room.

"James... I think we need to talk, you know, after Logan patches up your hand," Kendall said, his emerald eyes falling upon James' hazel ones. James nodded, not saying a word. He clutched his injured hand to his chest and whimpered softly as Kendall guided him out of the room. Carlos made room for him on the couch and the taller brunette sat down. It was only a minute later when Logan returned, first aid kit in his arms.

Taking James' hand, he began to work on disinfecting it and getting it patched up. By the time he was finished, James had emitted several different curses under his breath. The boys then sat down on the floor with James still sitting on the couch. They fell into silence, all four of them deep in thought.

Now, here they were, in search of the brunette who had rushed out of the apartment just minutes before.

"Where do you think he went?" James asked as he turned to Kendall. The blond was walking alongside Carlos, an arm wrapped around the shorter boy's shoulders. James was walking in front of them, looking this way and that in search of the older brunette, but there was no sight of him.

"I think I know where he is," Kendall responded, gesturing for the boys to follow him. The three best friends walked into the elevator and Kendall pressed the button for the fourth floor. As the elevator came to a stop, they all walked out and climbed up the stairs towards the roof of the Palm Woods.

The cool breeze brushed past them as they stepped foot on the roof. Kendall explored the vacant roof in search for his best friend. As expected, he found Logan sitting several yards away. His eyes were focused in empty space, his knees pulled up to his chest, hair tousled from the wind. As the boys made their way towards him, Kendall noticed that the brunette was shaking with tremors from head to toe.

"Logie?" He lay a hand on Logan's back, expecting him to flinch away from the touch, but he didn't. He didn't even turn around. Kendall sighed as he removed his jacket and draped it over the boy's quivering shoulders. Silently, he sat down to his left and wrapped his arms around him, pulling his body close to his own. Without warning, Logan started to sob uncontrollably into the blond's chest. Kendall didn't say anything; he simply tightened his hold on him and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

James and Carlos sat in front of them, worry in their eyes. They waited patiently for Logan's sobs to minimize into tiny whimpers before speaking up, Carlos surprisingly being the first one to do so.

The older of the four grabbed his helmet, which had been situated on his head all along, and placed it on top of Logan's head, smiling slightly at the younger boy.

"He's not going to break us up," he whispered, not only for Logan to hear, but also for the others. "If Griffin seriously thinks he can come between us, then he's a giant turd. He can't; no one can."

"Carlos is right," Kendall said, determination clear in his voice. "He might be the CEO and Gustavo's boss, but he can't separate us. We've taught him time and time again that he can't. We have fought for the band, fought for our friendship and our dreams. Why should this time be any different? Why should we let him decide what to do with us?"

"But Kendall, he-"

"But nothing," Kendall said, stopping James in mid-sentence. "We're not only a band; we're brothers, and our bond, our friendship is much stronger than him. We may not be able to beat him as one. But with all four of us together, he doesn't stand a chance."

"You really think so?" Logan questioned timidly. Kendall smiled down at the older brunette and gave his shoulder a squeeze, succeeding in making Logan smile a bit.

"I don't think so, I know so. Right guys?" He stared at Carlos, who smiled and nodded his head vigorously up and down. James grinned and nodded as well. "See, Logie? No one's going to separate us, especially not Griffin."

This time, Logan smiled a genuine smile as he curled up against Kendall's body and squeezed him in a hug. Smiling, Kendall pulled him even closer, laying his chin on top of Logan's soft brown hair. Looking to one another with smiles of their own spread on their faces, James and Carlos joined the hug.

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours as the boys sat there side by side, talking about nothing in particular. The sky grew dark quite rapidly; stars shining off in the distance. It was when it was completely dark that the boys decided to head back down to the apartment.

Carlos, being the last one to go inside, gazed back up to the sky before walking back into the Palm Woods hotel. A shooting star passed by, making the boy's chocolate brown eyes twinkle with hope. "I wish that things will be okay," he whispered softly, his eyes drifting shut for only a few seconds. Smiling, he turned away and walked inside, wishing with all his heart that things would turn out for the better for him and his three best friends.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Like it or hate it?**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
